


Sins of the Mother

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Break Up, F/M, Implied Incest, Infidelity, Loss, Misogyny, Non-Canon Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infidelity, betrayal, rage, loss, and the twisted family dynamics that result, all in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest where the goal was to take a piece of dialogue from canon and give it to another character. My inner Ron/Hermione shipper remains horrified that I came up with this. My inner (and outer) feminist is even more horrified. But I _still_ can't think of a more fitting way to recontextualize that line.

“Ron, please. Can’t we talk about this?”

Ron continued shoving clothing into a suitcase. “What’s to talk about? Malfoy already told me everything. Even _I_ can do the math.”

Hermione looked down. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Too late for that, isn’t it?” Ron snarled. “And far too late for Rose and Scorpius.”

“My point exactly,” Hermione pleaded. “I don’t care if you can’t forgive me, but she’s already lost her boyfriend. Think of what this will do to her. For God’s sake, Ron, she’s your daughter!”

Furious tears welled up in Ron’s eyes. “Not _my_ daughter, you bitch.”


End file.
